Various juicers are known in the prior art to extract juice from or process various foods. The juicers typically include numerous assembly components such as a base, an auger or screw, a drum, a hopper, screens, juice bowls or pulp bowls, and other interchangeable components and attachments, for example.
However known juicers, whether assembled or disassembled, can be unwieldy and difficult to store. For example, when assembled, the juicer may be overly bulky and occupy an excessive amount of space which can prevent the juicer from being stored in desired storage spaces or compartments. In another example, when disassembled, the individual components are numerous. The numerous components can easily become unorganized, damaged, lost, and/or displaced when moved or stored in various storage spaces and compartments. Additionally, the assembled or disassembled juicer may accumulate particles such as dust or dirt when placed in certain storage spaces or compartments. Furthermore, because the juicers are bulky and contain numerous components, the juicers are occasionally stored in exposed areas which can be aesthetically displeasing for users.
It is desirable to have a juicer that maximizes storage space, provides organized and secure containment of assembly components, and facilitates effortless assembly, disassembly, and sanitizing thereof.